


Heartbeat (Tadashi Hamada X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadashi first met you at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, he had been rushing to his lab as he had an important project due the next day, and he had absolutely crashed into you.</p>
<p>His papers and folders went flying, as did your own, and you had some kind of drink in your hand that spilled all over your white shirt.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." Tadashi said immediately, hands moving to your shirt before realizing that he didn't know what exactly to do with said shirt.</p>
<p>Your drink, a passion tea lemonade from the university's cafeteria, was bright pink, and it had spread all across your shirt, dying it a lighter shade of pink. Instead of yelling at Tadashi or even getting mad, you just looked down at your shirt appraisingly, before a huge smile spread across your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat (Tadashi Hamada X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0kMLzrqf7g&index=1&list=PLTQ_nH6Q-v_UA-hcBV4S0xbbS9OppWszf

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
_ _Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
  
When Tadashi first met you at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, he had been rushing to his lab as he had an important project due the next day, and he had absolutely _crashed_ into you.  
  
His papers and folders went flying, as did your own, and you had some kind of drink in your hand that spilled all over your white shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Tadashi said immediately, hands moving to your shirt before realizing that he didn't know what exactly to do with said shirt.  
  
Your drink, a passion tea lemonade from the university's cafeteria, was bright pink, and it had spread all across your shirt, dying it a lighter shade of pink. Instead of yelling at Tadashi or even getting mad, you just looked down at your shirt appraisingly, before a huge smile spread across your face.  
  
"This looks awesome!" You exclaimed, grinning to yourself when you noticed that the drink had hit your shirt in an almost flowerlike shape. You brought your gaze up to the person you had bumped into. "Sorry," You said, kneeling down and picking up the boy's folders and a couple loose papers. "Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." You said sheepishly, offering him the now slightly damp and slightly pink papers.  
  
Tadashi looked at you incredulously. "I bumped into you."  
  
You knitted your eyebrows together in confusion. "Really?" At Tadashi's nod, you shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
"I'm sorry about your shirt." Tadashi offered, still extremely confused at how you were being so calm about this.   
  
"No worries," You said, before realizing that being in your damp shirt all day might be kind of uncomfortable. If your dorm wasn't on the complete opposite side of the campus, and your next class didn't start in five minutes, you would just go get a fresh shirt, but you didn't have time.  "Actually, could I borrow your cardigan?"  
  
Tadashi glanced down at his grey cardigan before undoing the buttons and handing it to you.  
  
You smiled gratefully at him and peeled off your wet shirt, thankful that you had worn a pink tank top underneath your white blouse (Tadashi had a hard time not staring at your chest when you removed your shirt; the tank top showed it off a lot better than your blouse had). Your tank top had a light sprinkling of passion tea lemonade, but it wasn't that noticeable, and you tugged the boy's sweater on and buttoned it, surprised to find that your outfit was still pretty cute. The pink tank top and the gray sweater matched your light blue skinny jeans and rose colored Converse nicely.  
  
"Thank you," You said, folding up the wet shirt and stashing it in your bag.   
  
"You're welcome?" Tadashi said. "Sorry, again."  
  
"Don't worry about it," You waved his concerns away. "Anyway, what's your name? I'm gonna need to know who to return this to."  
  
"Tadashi Hamada." He answered, holding his hand out for you to shake.  
  
"Well, Tadashi, I appreciate your taste in those clothes. This cardigan is awesome. I'm __y/n__ __l/n__." You shook his hand politely, flashing him a beaming smile that made his knees feel a little weak before you glanced at a clock on the wall above his head. "Oh shit, I've gotta get to class, I'll see you later, Hamada."  
  
You were just turning on your heel and starting the walk down the hallway when Tadashi called after you.   
  
"How are you going to give me my sweater back later if you don't know where I'll be?"  
  
"I'll find you, don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing." You tossed over your shoulder without turning around, and Tadashi grinned to himself. He hadn't met anyone quite like you before, and he was quite interested in learning more about you (like if you had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, for one).  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
 _  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._  
  
You entered the lab cautiously, glancing around for Tadashi. You asked a couple of people on campus, and they said that he could usually be found in the robotics department. So far, you hadn't seen him.   
  
"Hey," An African American man said, not unkindly. "Are you looking for someone or are you lost?" He looked you up and down. "You're not really the robotic type, are you?"  
  
You shook your head with a grin. "Yeah, no, not too big on robotics. I can barely figure out how to work all the settings on my camera. I'm a plant bio major, but I'm looking for Tadashi Hamada? Someone said I could find him here." You said, raising an eyebrow hopefully.   
  
"He went on a run for more batteries, I think. Hey, one second," He said, turning around. "Fred, do you know where Tadashi went?" The man yelled, and you were surprised to see that the dragon/monster looking thing reclining on a chair was not, in fact, a robot, like you had assumed earlier. It was a guy, and he jumped to his feet excitedly when the other man spoke to him.  
  
"Oooh, a mystery!" Fred cheered, fist pumping the air. "Fredzilla and the Case of the Missing Hamada." He murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.   
  
"Who's missing?" Tadashi asked, breezing into the room from a side door and raising an eyebrow at Fred.   
  
"Not you, anymore." Fred grumbled and sank back down on his chair, his arms crossed.  
  
Tadashi's gaze flickered over to you, and a soft smile spread across his face. "Hey! Looks like you found the nerd lab." Tadashi said, depositing a bag of batteries on a desk and making his way over to you.  
  
"Told you I would." You responded easily, and moved to take off Tadashi's sweater before realizing that you should wash it first. Tadashi noticed as you paused in your unbuttoning of the buttons. "I should probably wash this before I give it back, right? It smells like," You took a cautious sniff of the grey fabric. "Girl."  
  
Tadashi looked at you in confusion. "Is that a bad thing?"   
  
"Not for most people, no, but you're allergic to girls, aren't you?" It took Tadashi a moment to realize that you were kidding.   
  
"Where on Earth did you hear that?"  
  
You shrugged, grinning. "I asked around about you and some of my friends said that you have yet to get a girlfriend." You looked at him for a moment. "Though I find that a little hard to believe."  
  
"Oh, you asked around about me?" Tadashi said, and now he was grinning, too. He didn't mention that you found it odd he was single, that was something he needed to dwell on a little further.  
  
You rolled your eyes. "Don't get too excited, I needed to know where your lab was."  
  
Tadashi pretended that you had stabbed him in the chest. "Ouch, you wound me, __y/n__." You had to hide your snort behind your hand.  
  
"Do you want your sweater back or do you want me to wash it first?" You asked curiously, fidgeting with the sleeves of the sweater. It was ridiculously soft, and you were kind of tempted to never give it back.  
  
"How about you let me take you out for coffee, or tea, in return for the shirt that I ruined, and we can talk about who gets custody of my sweater there."  
  
You blinked in surprise before letting a smile stretch across your face. "Tadashi Hamada, are you asking me out?"  
  
Tadashi shrugged, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "If you want me to be."  
  
You had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the lab before he could protest, and he grinned the whole time at the feeling of your hand in his.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
 _I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
  
_ "I really like this sweater, just so you know." You said, taking a sip of your passion tea lemonade and fighting the blush that threatened to spill across your cheeks as Tadashi smiled at you.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Tadashi started, and you raised an eyebrow to let him know that you were listening. "I'll let you keep the sweater if you go out with me again."  
  
"Really?" You asked in disbelief because you would have gladly gone out with him again, regardless of whether or not you got to keep the sweater.   
  
Tadashi nodded. "Really."  
  
You reached your hand across the table to shake his hand. "You got yourself a deal."  
  
His favorite sweater was a small price to pay if it guaranteed he'd get to see you again.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
 _Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
  
_ Tadashi showed up at your dorm the following Friday, wearing a dark grey blazer and a baseball cap that you were quickly realizing was his signature. "You ready to go?" Tadashi asked, lifting his gaze up from your doormat, a light __f/c__ color that said "You look nice today! <3 ", and that was just so _you_ that it made him smile.  
  
He had to swallow when he saw you. You were wearing his (now your) sweater again, and you had paired it with a simple black dress that ended just above your knees. You topped it off with a pair of lacy tights and bright __f/c__ flats.   
  
"You look nice today too." Tadashi said, nodding his head between you and your doormat.   
  
You chuckled. "Thank you." You eyed him. "You clean up pretty well yourself."  
  
"Thanks," Tadashi murmured quietly, before offering you his arm. You took it, and he led you to his moped, helping you get on it before climbing on himself. "Hang on tight."  
  
The ride to Tadashi's destination was brief, and as you stepped off of his bike, you looked around you in awe. He had taken you to a pathway, which would've confused you, if not for the big, blooming sakura trees that stretched over it, their blossoms completely blocking the pale orange sky.   
  
"Wow." You breathed out, __e/c__ eyes wide and filled with amazement and wonder as you walked forward a couple of feet.   
  
"Wow." Tadashi murmured back. His eyes were not on the pink petals and the twisting branches like you assumed, instead, they were on you.  
  
You turned to look at him fully, smiling softly and grabbing his hand. "C'mon, walk with me." You requested, and he complied, his long legs easily matching your pace.  
  
You walked and talked with each other until the sky turned a deep, royal blue and the stars started to peek out, like a shy child saying hello to a new friend. Even as the moon rose higher into the sky, you kept walking, not wanting the night to end.  
  
At one point, you were talking so passionately about the earth and all that needed to be done to save it that Tadashi couldn't help but do it.  
  
He dug his heels into the ground and stopped, bringing you to a halt as well. You looked at him in confusion, had you done something wrong?, but before you could voice your concerns, Tadashi had cupped your cheeks with both hands and dipped his head down, capturing your lips in a gentle, sweet kiss that got your heart racing.  
  
You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging his torso as you kissed him back just as gently.   
  
When he broke the kiss a moment later, a sliver of moonlight made its way through the sakura blossoms and illuminated your face, and Tadashi swore that you had never been more beautiful than you were in that moment. Your eyes were soft, your lips were pinker than normal from the kiss, and you had on a small, private smile that brightened your whole face.   
  
"What was that for?" You asked quietly, bringing a hand up and twisting your fingers through the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.   
  
Tadashi shrugged, a goofy smile on his own face. "Just felt like the right moment for a kiss."  
  
"I think any moment would be the right one for a kiss from you." You pointed out.  
  
Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
  
You nodded, and Tadashi took that as an opportunity to kiss you again.  
  
And again.   
  
And once more, because the taste of your lips was like a drug and Tadashi was already an addict.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
 _I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
_  
Tadashi carefully pulled his bike into the parking lot in front of your dorm room before stepping off and helping you down.   
  
His fingers were entwined with yours as he walked with you to the door, and before you could even get your key out of your pocket, Tadashi was pressing you gently against the door, leaning in, and kissing you again. You kissed him back softly, your free hand coming up to his cheek and stroking it absentmindedly.   
  
"This was fun." You whispered against his lips, and Tadashi nodded, his eyes closed as he leaned into your touch. "Do you want to do this again?" You asked after a moment of quiet.  
  
Tadashi's eyes flicked open, and he smiled at you. "Of course. We can go out for coffee on Monday, and I'll take you to dinner on," He paused, and you thought he was mentally checking his schedule. "Wednesday, if you want."  
  
You beamed at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I can't wait."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
 _Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat_  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own the song (Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls) or any of the lyrics used, all rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own anything else mentioned in this fic, all rights go to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. I apologize if he's out of character!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:
> 
> Feedback would make me so very happy!! <33


End file.
